


Soulmate Sourwolf

by sweetie_pie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetie_pie/pseuds/sweetie_pie
Summary: Stiles isn't exactly thrilled when he discovers his soulmate marking on his 18th birthday. Especially, because the first sentence his soulmate is going to direct at him and that is now tattooed to his forearm reads: 'Who the hell are you?'. His gift to make good first impressions is truly spectacular.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this version of the Soulmate trope.  
> I had a LOT of fun writing it, like I always do with these two dorks. :)
> 
> If you leave me some feedback, I'll <3 you forever.  
> sweetie-pie

He should be happy. No. Ecstatic. He should be ecstatic. He has a soulmate. He, Stiles Stilinski, is one of the chosen few that has a real-life soulmate. Soulmates per se were a phenomenon that existed as long as humankind itself and even if a bazillion researchers have researched it for a bazillion hours, from all different angles, ranging from religious to magic, people have yet to find out how something like soulmates can actually exist. Fact is, though, that they do. Not every person out there has one -actually it is only about half of the world’s population- and as much as the phenomenon itself, it is also unclear how and why one person has a soulmate and another doesn’t. Heredity, as soon was discovered, doesn’t have the least bit to do with it.

Stiles, however, has been selected, chosen (?), to have a soulmate. How does he know? Well, just as anybody who belongs to this elite group, he has a soulmate marking, which had appeared promptly on his 18th birthday. To say that Stiles was annoyed by this turn of events would be an understatement. Before, he had actually been looking forward to this birthday: Getting drunk (not quite legally), hanging out with his best bro (Scott) and just musing about whether or not he could convince Lydia Martin to go out with him before the last school year of high school was over. Now, though, everyone is fussing over him, demanding to see IT, making ridiculous cooing noises when Stiles finally has enough and shows them the offending item and is smiling so widely at him that he kind of is afraid that their face will break in two (everyone meaning Scott).

Stiles didn’t want this, Stiles didn’t need this and… God, is Scott still smiling?! How the fuck is he even talking to him when all his teeth are visible?! “Dude, this is so awesome! Now we both have someone. I mean, Allison and me, you and whoever it is…” Oh yeah, Stiles should stop being surprised that Scott somehow manages to sneak in Allison’s name into every second sentence that he utters. Stupid Scott and stupid Allison who are so stupidly perfect for each other that them being soulmates is kind of redundant! Okay, maybe Stiles is being a little childish right now. He doesn’t really think that Scott is stupid. Scott is awesome. He is his brother from another mother and he wouldn’t even blink to take a bullet for him. And okay, Allison is kind of awesome too. She is sweet, beautiful and kind of a badass and more than anything else, she makes his best friend happy. Because they definitively are happy together. More than happy. They’re like Romeo and Juliet, but in a good way, and their relationship is kind of so sweet that it equally makes Stiles' teeth hurt and evokes a little jealousy in him at the same time. But even if all this is true, Stiles can’t muster up even half of the excitement that he can read on Scott’s face right now. He just can’t.

Soulmate. He has a soulmate. Somehow he feels cheated. What about him having free will and actually choosing the person that he wants to get all cuddly with? What about Lydia? In Stiles’ book, she was as close to a soulmate as he ever wanted to be. She was gorgeous, fierce and scarily smart under all her bitchy exterior and Stiles wanted to date her since the 3rd grade. What about all that? Just because the freaking universe now decided that it was Stiles’ destiny to be with someone he doesn’t even know, he should just let go of his wishes and wait for the other person to find him? That was ridiculous! What if that person was ugly, or douchy, or god-forbid didn’t like Star Wars?! Stiles, in his panic, must have said some of that out loud, because he was snapped out of his thoughts by Scott’s laughter and him answering: “Don’t worry. They’re your soulmate. They kind of have to be perfect for you, dude. And who doesn’t like Star Wars, anyway?” “You hadn’t even seen Star Wars until I made you a month or so ago!”, Stiles pointed out, gesturing wildly. “True, but when I saw it, I liked it”, said Scott smiling and the ‘so there’ was practically implied.

Stiles sighed exasperatedly, only narrowly avoiding to make the pathetic whining noise that his whole being was telling him to make and rubbed self-consciously over the spot on his forearm, where since yesterday an elegantly written sentence was imprinted in his skin. Soulmate markings always looked like finely stitched tattoos and could appear on any given part of your body, but they were always words. Figures that Stiles’ marking would be so boring to appear on his forearm. Ugh! Allison’s, as Scott had so smugly informed him, was imprinted right over one of her hipbones and Scott had made it his mission to put his mouth on it every chance he got. Even though that was totally TMI from Scott’s part, Stiles couldn’t help feeling a little jealous at the sexy location. His had to be on his forearm. Come on, how freaking boring is that! Apart from the seriously disappointing location, the words also irked Stiles beyond belief. As soulmate markings always were, the words on Stiles arm were the first words that that special someone was ever going to say to him and as much as this whole thing generally sucked, he had hoped that IF he had the unbelievable honor to have a soulmate, the first words they would utter to him would at least be semi-friendly if not flirty, but THIS?!

Stiles had read the sentence over and over again, since it appeared, and did it again now, only to remind himself why he was so annoyed: _‘Who the hell are you?’_ Seriously? I mean, SERIOUSLY?! Stiles had to admit that he wasn’t the best at making good first impressions. He was clumsy, not just with his body but also with his words, he was mouthy and he kind of was a smartass, but what on god’s green earth must he have done to make such a tremendous first impression on his freaking soulmate to warrant something like that?! Maybe it wasn’t him though, maybe his soulmate just really was a gigantic douche and Stiles would be doomed to spend the rest of his life with Mr. or Mrs. Douche by his side. He must have said that out loud as well because Scott only laughed at him again and told him to stop being an idiot (not helpful) and to just be patient for his soulmate to find him (-so- not helpful). Stiles wanted to reply with something snarky and petulant like: ‘Maybe I’ll just ask Lydia out tomorrow instead. Screw destiny!’ but Scott was quicker and said that he would see him later and that he would go see Allison. And yes, he totally had sighed dreamily after saying her name and Stiles might just hate him a little bit. He grumbled at Scott’s retreating form and let himself fall backwards onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Wait, huh? So Stiles should just sit there and wait for this ominous stranger to find him and be fucking rude to him the moment that they laid eyes on each other? Sounds swell, especially because Stiles always has been the type to just sit still and wait for things. Yeah, right. He stares gloomily at the elegantly curved words on his arm that single-handedly ruined his whole existence. Yes, he always had been a little jealous of Allison and Scott’s romance, ever since Scott had turned 18, a few months earlier than him, and had matched new girl Allison’s soulmate marking, but Stiles had thought that he would have all that without destiny and markings and whatever and that he would have it with someone that he chose. Ideally Lydia of course, but he would totally be down for Robert Downey Jr. as well. I mean, come on, the dude is hot and he played freaking Iron Man! If Stiles wasn’t bi anyway he would totally go bi for Iron Man. And wasn’t that also an issue. Being bi just made the pool of possible people being his soulmate larger. Granted, Scotty and his dad knew about Stiles’ sexuality so that wouldn’t be an issue, but just the sheer thought of it maybe being a dude, with which Stiles had zero experience, (not that he had a lot of experience anyway) made his heart race.

Stiles sighed. He wasn’t just annoyed by this new turn of events, he was also scared shitless, which was part of the reason why he had been so snarky to everyone ever since it happened. Being a smartass was kind of his defense mechanism. Destiny was a big word, especially for someone who had just turned 18 and didn’t feel settled whatsoever. This little voice in the back of his head which always fueled his insecurities whispered: ‘What if your soulmate doesn’t want you.’ It wasn’t unheard of that soulmates that found each other decided not to be together, even if it was really -really- seldom. One soulmate rejecting the other, though, was even rarer, mostly because it is said to hurt the rejected soulmate so bad that it was nearly unbearable (quite literally like having your soul ripped in two). That scared Stiles more than anything. Judging by the words on his arm, he didn’t make a great first impression on his soulmate, so who says that person wouldn’t just reject him on the spot. Stiles' heart clenched. He didn’t like the thought of being predestined to be with someone, but the thought of actually finding someone who fit him, who was his other half and being rejected by that person was ten times worse. Stiles didn’t want to think about it, just wanted to forget the marking and its meaning and wanted to keep on ogling Lydia from afar, who already was 18 and definitively didn’t have a mark (Stiles would know if she did). He let his eyes droop shut and prayed to every or any deity which was bored enough to listen that when he’d wake up this whole thing would be nothing more than a bad dream or the universe’s worst practical joke ever. Stiles was used to being the butt of practical jokes of the universe after all. It was kind of his forte. And hey, a guy can dream, can’t he?

Derek had felt weird ever since he was back at this place. Going away to College and leaving his family/pack and Beacon Hills behind hadn’t felt right at all for the first while. It was as if something was telling him to stay, telling him that his place was there, but Derek had ignored that feeling as well as he could and went to College anyway. He wanted to become a teacher, felt the need to ignite his love for literature in other people and discuss his favorite pieces and authors with a group of young minds who were actually interested. His parents had wholeheartedly supported his goal, as well as his older sister Laura. The youngster of the family, Cora, had merely called him a nerd, which was the closest thing to approval that he could expect from her these days.

So the first year of College had been quite the adjustment, not only because as a werewolf he was used to being surrounded by pack and out here on campus none of them were even remotely close, but also because he had felt a weird pull, a quiet ache, which felt a lot like homesickness but not quite. Whenever he had been feeling the pull, he had almost absentmindedly started rubbing over his left pectoral, which was -right above his heart- adorned with an elegantly curved sentence. The gesture was familiar now. He had spent enough time doing it after the marking had appeared on his 18th birthday, four years ago. It had always somehow comforted him.

Granted, it had taken a long time until Derek had gotten used to exactly what was tattooed on his chest right above his heart. You see, unfortunately, the content didn't exactly match the elegant carving of the words, and the first time Derek had seen it in the mirror, he had gasped indignantly and scowled at the offending thing. Why couldn’t his soulmate have been the least bit eloquent or polite or mature?! Thanks to them, he now had to run around with: _‘Don’t get your panties all in a twist, sourwolf!’_ , tattooed on his chest for the rest of his life. Fantastic! Of course his family hadn’t shared in his outrage. His mom and dad had tried and failed at hiding their amused, little smirks and simply told him to be glad it was unique, and his younger sister had outright laughed at him for five minutes straight, only to call him sourwolf until Derek had not so kindly shoved her into the next available wall. Only Laura, who was ever supportive of Derek, had listened patiently to his complaints. She had managed to calm him down a bit back then and reminded him of all the positive sides to having a soulmate, sassiness aside, and that she found it rather cute that they would give Derek a nickname the first time that they talked. Derek agreed to disagree with Laura on the pet name front, but had to admit that the thought of having a soulmate, someone to love unconditionally, was… nice.

Now, that he was in his second year of College and more settled in the busy environment of campus, he had felt the intense wish, no pull, to spend his break back home with his family. The weird thing was that the closer he got to Beacon Hills, the calmer he felt. When he had crossed the town borders, his marking had tingled slightly and Derek had rubbed over it, trying to soothe the feeling and chase it at the same time. The implications of what he had been feeling came to him only days later and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks: His soulmate was close. The marking was telling him that his soulmate was close and that he was old enough to match him. At 18, when the marking had first appeared, the excitement -despite the wording- had been huge and Derek had been sure that it would only be a matter of days (maybe weeks) until he would find his soulmate and they would live happily ever after. Obviously, life wasn’t a fairy tale and after nothing had happened for days and weeks and months and finally years, the whole soulmate thing had shifted to the back of his mind, not really gone but not really there either. Well… until now.

He had immediately told his parents about it and finally also Laura and Cora too and they all had tried to calm him down a little bit, telling him that he was destined to meet that person and that it was impossible that he would miss them. But the knowledge that he or she was out there, right now, so close to him, had made Derek a little frantic. He went out a lot, talked to a lot of people, hoping that somehow he would run into his soulmate along the way, but cheating destiny like that obviously didn’t work. Days passed and weeks passed and Derek became more and more discouraged and disgruntled, so much so that his baby sister punched him in the arm and told him to: “Cheer up, asshat! Your presence is even more a downer than usual.”  But Derek couldn’t. It was only a couple of weeks until his break was over and his marking kept tingling and stinging and he knew… He -knew- that he was so close but he just didn’t know where to look. Until now, he hadn't even realized how badly he wanted this, but he just knew that he needed that person, that finding them would make him complete. Apparently it was the proximity that caused the franticness and Derek could only wince in sympathy thinking that his other half must be just as restless as he was. This whole thing sucked! Why couldn’t these damn markings just tell him where to look?

Stiles had deliberately tried to ignore the whole soulmate marking thing. He had gone to school, annoyed the shit out of Mr. Harris and got detention for it 4 out of 5 times, had played video games with Scott and sneaked glances at the restricted files of his dad’s latest cases. All in all, life had gone back to normal, apart from Scott’s comments or “helpful” advice on how to best find his soulmate and knock them off their feet. He meant well, Scott always meant well, but Stiles kind of wanted to punch him in the face. How was he supposed to forget the whole thing when he was constantly reminded of it? Of course not only by Scott but also by the stupid tattoo on his stupid forearm. Unfortunately, for the most part, it was too hot to cover the thing up with long sleeves and hoodies and Stiles was left to stare at it whenever he happened to glance down.

The ignoring plan had gotten harder and harder to pull off, because since a couple of weeks ago the marking had started tingling and got warm to the touch. At first Stiles had been majorly freaked out, because ‘What the hell!’, but a quick Google search had told him that he was in fact not dying and that the marking was simply telling him that his soulmate was in close vicinity. This information had naturally freaked Stiles out even more and one panic attack and a serious conversation with his dad later, Stiles had to flush his whole ignore-a-problem-until-it-goes-away strategy down the drain. His soulmate was close and the emotions of joy and panic really shouldn’t go together that well, but Stiles felt both of them to equal amounts at the same time. Oh God, every day could be the day and Stiles would have to deal with whatever would come out of it: Rejection or connection, that was the question.

After another day of fruitless searching and trading words with complete strangers, Derek had finally had enough. He was drained, angry, tired and, if he would admit it to himself, also sad. He had tried to find his soulmate, had wasted days and weeks to look for them, to try to soothe his stinging marking but maybe it had to go both ways. Maybe his soulmate had to look for him too, in order for it to work, and just maybe his soulmate just didn’t want to look for him, didn’t want to find him. He heaved a sigh as he scrambled out of his Camaro and walked up to his family’s home, not even taking in his surroundings in the process. He was just so done with the universe and its stupid plans of destiny, just DONE. That’s why, when the door, he was just about to open, opened itself and an unknown figure stood in the doorway to his house, the first words out of his mouth didn’t exactly go through his politeness filter: “Who the hell are you?”, he said, before he could even think about it.

The boy/young man standing before him was almost as tall as him but definitely lankier, he had long limbs, big brown eyes with luxuriant lashes that almost looked unreal, mole dotted fair skin and a pink mouth that was opened in a sharp intake of breath, clearly indicating his surprise. If he wouldn’t have been completely buried in his own misery, he might have thought of him as beautiful. The beautiful surprise in front of him huffed an indignant breath and fired right back: “Don’t get your panties all in a twist, sourwolf!”, just as his sister Cora came forth behind the boy and explained. “That’s Stiles, we’re lab partners.” Derek didn’t hear her, though, all he heard was sourwolf… Sourwolf…. SOURWOLF echoing through his brain and he just stood there and stared at the boy in shock. Cora looked back and forth between him and Stiles and if he had been paying attention, he would have seen the exact moment it clicked inside her head and her jaw literally dropped. The beautiful… no, -Stiles’- look of annoyance switched to confusion when the Hale siblings just continued to stare at him without saying a word and he finally just asked: “What?!” “I… um… this is Derek, the big brother who I’ve been telling you about and… I’m just gonna go”, Cora rambled and made an awkward retreat. Stiles just stared after her and could hear her mutter: “Oh my God!” before she arrived in the next room.

Stiles turned back around to Derek, Cora’s older brother, who she had been telling him was back from College for his break. What she had left out, though, was that he was hot. Like capital letters, mouthwatering, drop-dead gorgeous kind of hot: All broad shoulders, narrow waist, black shiny hair on his head and his face, a sharp jawline, beautiful green/hazel eyes and an intense, but kind of sexy, set of eyebrows. ‘Damn!’, Stiles brain helpfully supplied. If this whole situation weren’t so completely and utterly weird, he definitely would have salivated over Cora’s older werewolf brother. Now, though, he could only think that the other thing Cora must have left out while telling him about her brother was that he was a little slow, since he still just stood there in the door and continued to stare at Stiles as if he were an alien or something. You can’t blame him for getting a little self-conscious if someone like Derek stares at him for an extended period of time without explanation.

“Did I miss something? Do I have something on my face? Cora and I ate nachos earlier with dip, because I find them kind of dry without dip, you know? Well and we needed food while studying because, come on, Chemistry is really boring and only food can kind of make it better, so there is the chance that I totally got like cheese on my face now, because when I eat it can get kind of messy and Wow, sorry, I tend to ramble when I’m nervous and you are -still- not saying anything.” Stiles took a deep breath and tried to will the slight flush down that was rapidly building on his cheeks.

“What did you just say”, Derek asked, and he didn’t sound as grumpy anymore as he did when Stiles opened the door. Now he just sounded incredulous. Well, Stiles could work with incredulous, even though the grumpy-cat-look kind of suited Derek as well. “You want me to repeat all that?”, Stiles asked self-consciously and rubbed the back of his head. “No, not… -that-”, Derek said frustrated. Okay, yeah, frustrated worked for him too. Was there any emotion out there that made that guy look unattractive? “I mean before. What did you say… before?”, he asked and there was definitively hope and uncertainty and something intense in his eyes. Stiles gulped and did a mental rewind of their brief interaction. The only thing Stiles had said apart from his weird rambling about nachos was… well. “I… um… said: Don’t get your panties all in a twist, sourwolf? I mean… shit… I’m sorry, dude. You just surprised me, that’s all, and you were all there with your eyebrows and that glowering thing and sometimes I just say things without thinking. I don’t have the best brain to mouth filter known to men…”

Stiles would have continued his rambling, he totally would have, but his words kind of died on his tongue, because Derek freaking Hale, Cora’s gorgeous older brother, who he met for the first time like five minutes ago, closed the door behind himself and started stripping his shirt off. “Um…”, Stiles said dumbly and stared at perfect tan skin and perfect pecs and perfect abs and a perfect freaking happy trail that made Stiles definitely very happy. God! Had he missed the memo that it was werewolf tradition to strip when meeting strangers? Because he was 100% on board with that. Wow! Derek looked up and stared at him expectantly, eyebrows slightly raised. Did he miss his cue? Was he supposed to strip also? And what had his life become? “Um… Nice… abs”, he said and gestured awkwardly at Derek’s everything, because Jesus Christ, what else was he supposed to say. He had the feeling that: ‘Can I please lick your body’, wouldn’t exactly be deemed an appropriate thing to say, even though it would totally be Derek’s fault since he had to show off all that… skin. Stiles was so deeply buried in his thoughts about touching and definitely licking all that was offered to him right now that he nearly missed how Derek rolled his eyes at him dramatically, as if -he- was the one being ridiculous right now. What the hell was going on?!

“Not that…-this-!”, Derek said impatiently and gestured harshly at a delicate line of black ink imprinted in his skin right above his heart. Give Stiles a break, he had been kind of distracted by all this naked glory, so he had totally missed the marking. Wait… marking? Was Derek showing him his soulmate marking right now? Confused but definitively curious, Stiles took a step towards Derek, in order to be able to read what was written there. Totally not to ogle Derek from a close range. Of course not! At first he didn’t comprehend what was written there and he read it again and again, just to make sure that his brain wasn’t suddenly playing tricks on him. But there it was black on white (well kind of): _‘Don’t get your panties all in a twist, sourwolf!’_ Oh my God! Stiles gasped in surprise and just had to stretch out his fingers and touch it. He just had to, and when his fingertips finally made contact with warm skin he shook slightly. Reverently he lightly stroked over the words, stitched in elegant writing, which Stiles would never be able to pull off, on Derek’s skin. A soulmate marking. He was Derek’s soulmate!

Hearing Stiles say the words was nothing short of a shock for Derek. After searching for so long, after his defeat, how on earth should he have known that his soulmate, Mr. ‘Don’t get your panties all in a twist’ was at his own freaking house?! He could do nothing but gape at him, not sure how he was supposed to react. Part of him wanted to reach out and touch, make sure that this was real, that Stiles was real, but part of him was also afraid because Stiles hadn’t realized it. Did his sentence not match? Somehow he highly doubted it, first of all because Stiles’ sentence was so unique and distinct -I mean, what were the odds that somebody else would call him sourwolf?- and secondly because he felt that pull to Stiles, almost as if he was calling him closer.

Showing Stiles his marking appeared to be the only thing he was capable of doing right then, since words seemed impossible. Having Stiles leer at him, openly appreciating his form and smelling his arousal that was coming off of him in heavy waves made it kind of worth it to strip for a complete stranger. But the moment Stiles stepped closer and touched him, he knew. This couldn’t be a coincidence. Stiles was his soulmate. Definitely. There was no other explanation for the sudden warmth that spread from the touch, for the overwhelming feeling of rightness, home and love that surged through him and for the need to hold on and never let go. Wow! Who knew it would feel like that.

“I didn’t realize”, Stiles whispered and looked at him in wonder. “I didn’t realize what you said. I mean, I only have this thing since a couple of weeks and I just didn’t…”, he kept saying and looked down at his arm and Derek needed to see. Gently he took Stiles' arm in his hands and pulled the sleeve of his hoodie back. _‘Who the hell are you?’_ , was imprinted there, neatly and elegantly curved, and Derek could do nothing but touch it and smile sunnily and wholeheartedly. He had found his soulmate. He looked up at Stiles and saw him echoing his smile and it made something warm blossom in his chest. He just had to kiss him. So he did just that. He took Stiles' face between his two warm hands and brought the teen’s slack lips to his own, pressing a chaste first kiss there. And it felt right and it felt good and whole somehow. Stiles breathed out slowly to steady himself and then grabbed Derek by the neck to bring him back down for a real kiss. A long, deep, thorough kiss that made Stiles' toes curl and his whole being light up like a torch. God, his soulmate was a fantastic kisser! His soulmate… His SOULMATE! He wanted to kind of shout it from the rooftops and at the same time slap his past self for being so incredibly stupid to think that he didn’t need this, that he didn’t need Derek, because even if he didn’t really know him, he felt as if he did, as if he had known him for his entire life and just had waited for him to come back to him. It felt like coming home to feel Derek’s lips on his own and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to go without that any longer. Damn you, Scotty, you were right!

Derek’s hands had landed on his hips when they parted, almost as if he didn’t want him to move away too much. Not that Stiles wanted to move… Like ever. He was pretty sure that if he didn’t need to eat, sleep and go to the bathroom, he would never move again. Derek smiled again and lit up Stiles’ world. He dipped back down and gave Stiles another quick kiss, only to affectionately rub their noses together afterwards. Wow, yeah, he was definitively keeping this one. “You smell happy”, Derek said and sounded awfully happy about that himself. Stiles grinned. “Well, I have a lot of things to be happy about right now”, he replied easily, and it seemed natural to talk to Derek, like he had been doing it for a long time. “Yeah?”, Derek teased and burrowed his nose in Stiles’ neck. “Yeah”, Stiles replied a little breathily, since Derek chose that moment to kiss the sensitive skin right underneath his ear. “Just wait until you meet my family. They are really excited to meet you. Seems that I've been quite the asshole the last couple of weeks.” Derek chuckled easily. “Why?”, Stiles asked and tried to cuddle impossibly closer to Derek, just basking in the intimacy. “Was looking for my soulmate and he just wouldn’t show up”, Derek murmured playfully angry and rubbed his nose on Stiles' neck. “Rude”, Stiles sympathized.

“Apropos, dude, I’m really sorry”, Stiles said sheepishly and stroked over Derek’s marking. “For what?” “Well, soulmate markings are supposed to be all meaningful and romantic and shit, and look at what you have to run around with for the rest of your life.” Stiles groaned and burrowed his head in Derek’s chest, where his laughter rumbled. “You know what? I kind of like it. It’s unique”, he said smilingly, and Stiles looked up at him. “And to be fair… Yours isn’t exactly better”, he said equally embarrassed and brushed the marking almost apologetically. Stiles snorted. “Well, you’re lucky your cute, sourwolf. So I forgive you.” Derek kissed his nose at that. “How about meeting my family, who is not so subtly lurking around the corner right now, and then I’ll take you out and make it up to you.” “Sounds good, if you’re cool with me telling everyone we run into that you’re my soulmate and that I’m so not gonna share.” Derek laughed. “Sure. If you’re cool with me telling them the exact same thing.” Stiles smiled brightly at him. “All yours, sourwolf… all yours.”

_The End_


End file.
